1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector with self-locking mechanism.
2. Description of Related Arts
Chinese Patent No. 2852449 discloses an electrical card connector comprising an insulating frame, a plurality of conductive terminals retained in the insulating frame, a metal cover shielding over the insulating frame for defining a card receiving space, and an ejector which is arranged on the insulating frame for guiding the insertion and the ejection of a card. The card ejector comprises a slider, a pin member and a spring element. The slider comprises a linking portion contacting with the card and moving accompanying with the card at an end far away from an inserting port, and a protruding portion at an opposite end near to the inserting port for engaging with the card. The slider defines a heart-shaped slot wherein the pin member slides during the card's insertion/ejection. The slider further defines a recess with a width at the end far away from the inserting port larger than the end near to the inserting port. In the card's insertion, the card pushes the linking portion, the spring element is compressed and biases against the slider in cooperation with the pin member and accordingly, the protruding portion slides along with the recess and rotates towards the card receiving space, and finally engages with a cutout defined at a side of the card. However, the deflecting movement of the slider when inserting the card decreases the reliability of the connector.
Hence, an electrical card connector with self-locking mechanism is desired.